


neck kisses

by belairoses



Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hyunjin’s Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belairoses/pseuds/belairoses
Summary: birthday kisses.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	neck kisses

The whole world knows Chan likes cuddles, but there’s only one person who knows Chan, too, likes kisses. 

“What are you doing, Channie?” Hyunjin chuckles, pulling Chan’s hair softly. Having his other arm wrapping around Chan’s waist while that lips of an angel are busy kissing his neck, Hyunjin’s too content he can’t stop smiling. 

“You see, I’m giving you kisses.” Chan mumbles. He doesn’t even bother to look up. His hot breath showers all over Hyunjin’s skin, many more kisses are marked dearly. 

“For what, baby?” Hyunjin’s voice becomes sweeter the second Chan stops kissing his neck and finally looks at him. 

This. Here.

This is what Hyunjin likes—no, he loves to see. Just Chan looking at him like he is his whole world, and anything else right at the moment means nothing, like they’re the only two beings on earth planet. 

Sometimes Hyunjin really does believe they are. He’s convinced by the way Chan kissing him, whispering sweet nothing whenever he’s got a chance, hugging him real tight as if his life depended on it.

Hyunjin is so in love. He’s glad he’s in love with Chan.

“Your birthday, of course.” Chan whispers. He kisses Hyunjin’s neck again one last time, before moving up to kiss Hyunjin’s plump lips. “I love you so much, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin smiles into a kiss, he whispers back, “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
